


Silent Lover

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Other, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So at the <a href="http://pushkin666.livejournal.com/">Broadstairs Bacchanalia</a><br/>con earlier in the year I pulled prompts of Stargate and Sex Pollen out of the prompt hat.  This was my response. <br/> <br/> <i>It was the pollen that did it. Or at least that was John’s excuse, his reasoning behind his actions. </i>  Atlantis and John come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Lover

It was the pollen that did it. Or at least that was John’s excuse, his reasoning behind his actions. They’d all been affected on their away mission; Rodney and Ronon disappearing into Ronon’s quarters as soon as they’d gotten back and Teyla heading to the Athosian settlement.

John though had found himself drawn deeper and deeper into Atlantis, down corridors and into rooms he’d never encountered before, left empty for thousands of years. Finally, he arrived at a room that felt right, that halted the maddening itch of his skin, the burning through his veins.

As the room brightened around him his gaze was drawn to the chair in the middle of it. It glimmered; bands of colour chasing across its surface and John took a step and then another. It called to him as the chair in McMurdo had called to him.

At each step he discarded a piece of clothing until finally he stood naked in front of the chair. John reached out a hand and touched the curved arm, shivering as a wave of energy greeted him, like a lover welcoming him home. He settled carefully in the chair, breathing a sigh of relief at the coolness of the surface against his naked skin. 

It was soon driven away though by the warmth rising up around him and inside him. John threw his head back and cried out as the waves of colour matched the waves of energy and the desire pulsating through his body. As the chair encased him with the love of Atlantis he came, not once, not twice but again and again through that long drawn out night. 

It was an experience he would never forget but one he never wanted to repeat. He loved Atlantis, had from the moment he’d stepped through the Stargate, but now he could no longer silence her voice. He wished he could.


End file.
